The secret miracle
by MrNMrsMccord
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth starts noticing some unusual symptoms? Could it just be stress, or could there be another reason? Elizabeth and Henry baby fanfiction. Based around season two of Madam Secretary, but with a different storyline. will be changed to M rated in future chapters.
1. Introduction

A/N- Hello, this is my first Madam Secretary fanfiction. So please be patient with me and let me know what you think, I have checked over the chapter however I may still have a few mistakes which I apologise for. Feel free to correct any mistakes so I can go over it and update the chapter with them corrected. I am new to the madam secretary fandom so I'm not fully aware of the terms fans use or anything like that so I apologise, I've only watched the show for a month (fully caught up) Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I also have a Twitter and Tumblr under the same name as my fanfiction account so please add me on them I will add you back so I can get to know people within the fandom. Thank you for your support throughout this story and others I make.

Warning- This does not follow the storyline in Madam Secretary fully. Henry works for the White House already. Daisy also is pregnant further along in the story as I wanted to keep her pregnancy in my storyline. Rated M for sexual scenes and possible language.

Summary- She has been feeling ill for a few days, nausea, sickness, tiredness. What happens when the Secretary of State unexpectedly falls pregnant? Will she be able to keep it a secret or will people find out before she's ready to announce it?

* * *

Short introduction chapter.

The sound of the alarm clocked bleeped as it hit 6AM, the warm spring sun filtered through the thick curtains allowing enough light in to light the room but not irritated them as the couple slowly opened their eyes, facing one another as smiles danced across their faces.

"Good morning." Henrys deep, sleep filled voice mumbled to his gorgeous wife laying across from him, the most beautiful smile reaching eye to eye crinkling her face slightly as she admired her husband.

"Mmm, good morning." Elizabeth repeated to Henry her own voice still laced with sleep. They loved these small moments when it was just them two, with her busy work they were difficult to come by but it just made the ones they had even more special. Where it was just them, and the whole world outside their house and family didn't exist. Just the tone of their voice, the words they spoke, the looks they gave to one another and the gentle touches. They all showed the love that bloomed between the couple who had been married for over 20 years, 20 years and there was still an amazing spark between them. Their love still as fresh and pure from the very first moments they fell in love. It was defiant that these two would never tire of each other, they were and always would be destined for each other.

They both jumped at the sound of an angry alarm clock reminding the Secretary of State she needed to get ready for work. Elizabeth let out a small laugh which was followed by a slightly disappointed sigh. "I have to get up." She climbed out of bed and turned around to sort out the bed sheet on her side as Henry shuffled forward grabbing her hand in the process.

"Stay, please? Five more minutes." Her husband tried to negotiate, but Bess simply shook her head sadly and went to carry on sorting the bed sheet.

"No, I can't be late. I have an early meeting and then I'm straight to the White House. I haven't got time to lay in bed." She sighed once again at thought of being able to take one day to relax without another world issue to solve. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. "As much as I would like to. Honestly, I have been falling asleep… a lot… at my desk recently." Elizabeth stretched, covering her mouth with one of her hands as she yawned.

"You should take a day off, you need sleep. I'm sure they can give you one day. You have a strong and perfectly capable team and if they need anything-"

"Which they will." The blonde cut in, knowing what Henry was going to say. She knew for a fact if she took the day off work she would still get so many calls that she might as well be at work. "Honestly Henry I'm fine." Elizabeth tried to reassure, but Henry was having none of it. He could see right through her, and this tiredness was not the only thing he had noticed recently.

"I don't think you are as 'fine' as you say you are." Elizabeth shot back around, turning to face him. A questioning look plastered across her features. "Look, you got sick the other day because of porridge. You are never squeamish or being sick over that kind of thing. You are constantly tired, you have been complaining about your bladder, needing to pee every five minutes. " He paused a moment, allowing her to process the information. Henry was right, she had changed a lot the last few weeks, her body had changed a lot. "I think you need to see a doctor get some tests done-"

He stopped talking as he watched her walk toward a cupboard and take a small box out. Capturing some of the writing and easily and accurately coming to a conclusion. "You can't be serious?"

"Everything you mentioned, leads to this. And if it's not I will go to the doctor, and it's best to rule out anything." Elizabeth walked toward the bathroom to take the test. "I will come back to the bedroom when I have taken it so we can find out together." She shouted loud enough for him to hear, but not for the presumably sleeping teens to hear.

Both Elizabeth and Henry doubted she was pregnant, it was probably sleep deprivation and stress causing her to be like this. Though it didn't explain the bladder problem, maybe she had a infection, a virus or something making her how she was. Really she just wanted to take it to give her ease her mind, and luckily she kept a pregnancy test in case the girls should happen to need it. Elizabeth wanted to be the approachable parent so keeping something like that and speaking to the girls assured them that she was willing to help them no matter the situation.

Elizabeth walked back into the bedroom with the test. "We have to wait a few minutes." She put the test onto her dresser as Henry walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

* * *

Find out the result in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to the amazing response from chapter one and I deeply apologise for taking so long. I've wrote different versions of this chapter, constantly trying to make it better so I hope it works okay. Don't forget to let me know what you think by reviewing and they mean a lot especially as I am new to writing Bess and Henry, so the feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **I have tried to make Elizabeth's pregnancy as accurate with her symptoms as possible. My best friend recently had a baby and I was by her side (despite still being with her partner) during it all and the other night we spent hours talking about pregnancy so I could get as much information on it as possible. (Warning, Elizabeth suffers from pretty bad morning sickness. In case you don't like reading about sick like me, who just about managed to write it.)**

 **Thank you to all that reviewed and messaged me with tips and support for the first chapter, I loved the feedback and will defiantly use it as much as I can for my chapters.**

 **Side note- I would like to point out that I do have a learning disability so as much as I try to make sure that everything is spelled correctly and that it all makes sense, sometimes that might not be the case. Especially as my spell check sometimes doesn't pick up on my mistakes or suggests completely different words to what I was actually using. Just though I'd let you all know just in case it gets frustrating that some things isn't right.**

* * *

"Oh my god" The blonde whispered more to herself than her husband standing next to her, as her blue eyes observed the two blue lines on the white stick. Thoughts running through Elizabeth's head of _'How can I be pregnant?_ ', _'I can't be._ ' But deep down inside the middle aged woman knew that what she seen in front of her eyes was in fact the real result, Elizabeth knew she were pregnant.

"Henry…I…" Two hands situated on her shoulders, as Elizabeth began to speak not being able to form the words she wanted to say from the very clear shock and unexpectance of the pregnancy. Softly, Henry massaged the tense knots that were usually there, this time even more so. He wanted to relax her and comfort his wife, because Henry knew that Elizabeth was clearly in distress over this. She needed to know he was there to support her through this.

Slowly and somewhat shakily, Elizabeth turned around to face him, specs of tears in the corners of her eyes. She honestly didn't know whether they were from shock, happiness, or worry, or maybe even something else.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." He tried to reassure, however Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement not believing his words.

"How can it be okay? We don't have time for the kids we have already, and how am I meant to explain to Conrad I am going to need time off? And you will need to also, nobody is going to be happy when they lose two members of the team for a while. Plus, it will cause confusion while I have to brief the temporary Secretary of State and when we change back they'll have to brief me." She huffed as the blonde took a break from her panicked rambling. Elizabeth walked over to their bed and flopped down onto it and into a seating position, covering her tear stained eyes with her hands. "It's all such a mess." Came a mumble from her lips, as hands continued to cover her face.

Henry slowly walked over to her, before sitting next to his wife on the bed. He could honestly understand why Elizabeth felt like this, but he knew it would be okay. Because everything, somehow turned out okay in the end especially when it came to them two. And bumps and surprises down the road was normal, and something they proved together time and time again they could beat with one another at their side.

He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth, pulling the woman closer to his side. Her hands settling down to her lap as her head fell onto his shoulder.

"we will work this out." He placed a comforting kiss on her lips before continuing with his calm and soft tone "I promise." Elizabeth simply nodded in response before moving her head off his shoulder and turning her head toward him.

"I think we need to tell the kids." Knowing that she would have to tell at least Blake today in case of something happening like needing to cancel a meeting due to morning sickness, but Elizabeth wanted their kids to be the first to know. She also didn't want them feeling like they had been keeping a secret from them, so now was the best time. "I'm going to have to tell some of my staff and I want the kids to know first, plus I don't know how long I will be able to keep it from them without them accidentally finding out." Elizabeth continued explaining, gaining a silent nod from Henry in agreement, understanding the reason for her decision.

"Okay, why don't you get dressed and I will round up the kids and make you some breakfast." He stood and placed a kiss to the line of her hair before walking off, out of the bedroom.

xx

As Elizabeth entered the kitchen, she seen her three children sitting at the table eating their breakfast while texting on their phones and having a conversation amongst one another, while Henry was busy making her and his breakfast

"Good morning everyone." She announced into the room before walking over to Henry as they exchanged a kiss, the kids all saying 'good morning' in union as the couple turned around to look toward the three of them.

"So, what's the big announcement?" Stevie asked as she leaned back in her chair, awaiting the upcoming declaration, her siblings also sitting in a waiting stance.

"Well you don't waste your time in asking do you?" Elizabeth sighed, she was honestly so nervous about telling her kids. She didn't know how they would react, and with them all grown up or nearly they surely wouldn't want a baby around the house disrupting their lives. And on top of that Stevie was of age to have her own kids, and Alison was nearing the age, it was only a matter of time before they found somebody and started their own family.

Elizabeth felt a reassuring hand placed gently on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell them?" He asked his wife quietly, however still loud enough for the kids to hear, prompting Alison to speak up.

"What's going on? You're starting to scare us." The young brunettes voice was laced with worry, mimicking the look on her face as her brows creased in concern and her dark brown eyes showed the deep apprehension she was feeling.

She shook her head, silently telling her husband that she can tell the kids. Elizabeth took a deep breath, and stood up straighter as she prepared herself to tell their kids the big news. The nerves danced around her stomach like butterflies fluttering inside her as the blonde fought to keep her breath at a steady pace as the anxiety tried to get to her. She had to tell them now, so bracing herself, Elizabeth began to announce it with a 'ripping off a bandit technique.'

"I'm pregnant." The three young adults looked at her and Henry, Alison's mouth the slightest bit agape in shock, Stevie's eyes wide in astonishment, Jason blinking trying to process the information just presented to him.

Alison was the first to speak, after finding the words. "Are- Are you- serious?" She stuttered, unsure on how she was meant to react, trying to register what has been said.

Elizabeth silently nodded as Henry began to speak. "Yes we are."

"We know it's quite a shock-" She looked at Henry before looking back to the kids "-it was to us."

"When did you find out?" Stevie asked with curiosity.

"Literally just this morning-" Elizabeth began, Henry continuing what she was saying

"But we decided that you should know as soon as, especially as your mother will have to let Conrad and Russell know, we wanted to tell you before they found out."

Stevie nodded as Alison stood from the table, holding her phone in her hand, concentrating on the screen as she began to speak. "It's getting late I need to leave now." She tilted her head up to look at her brother as the brunette tucked her chair in "Jason are you going with me today?" Her younger sibling nodded and stood up in tow. The two of them walked to their parents, Alison giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Noodle." Elizabeth hugged her back and placed a kiss on her hair line of her forehead.

However, Jason just walked past them not saying a word or looking at them. Clearly he was the one taking the news negatively. But Alison needed to get them to school, and the morning wasn't the time to have a discussion with their son. It would just put him in a worse mood plus they didn't have the time right now. Elizabeth and Henry still needed breakfast (there was no way Henry was going to let her leave without eating something first) and Henry still needed to get washed and dressed. So they would just have to wait until after school.

Having also noticed Jason's behaviour, Stevie waited until the door had shut before getting off her chair and reassuring her parents. "Don't worry, Jason's just shocked. He'll come around." She smiled at them before placing a kiss on her mother's cheek and hugging Henry. "I've got to go, I'll see you later. Congrats!"

Henry and Elizabeth said a 'thank you' in union as their oldest left the house, leaving the two of them alone.

"Okay, I know you need to go. But I want us to have breakfast first. So-." He walked over to the cooker getting their food out and turning around revealing the food to Elizabeth "-I made egg on toast."

"Ooh we haven't had that in ages." She smiled grabbing one of the plates that Henry had but on the counter. She then took it over to the table, grabbing a knife and fork and sitting down. Henry doing the same.

They began tucking into the breakfast Henry had made for them, Elizabeth letting out a moan from how good it tasted. This was one of Henry's secret specialty meals and they hadn't had it in so long, she had really missed it.

Henry heard it and grinned "I'm guessing you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." She smiled at him, however straight after it turned into a frown. Henry also noticing her go significantly pale.

"Are you okay babe?" He asked, frowning himself due to concern over his wife.

She placed her hand on her stomach, taking a few deep breaths before speaking "I feel sick all of a sudden." She said stammering over her words. Henry was about to say something when Elizabeth got out of her seat as fast as lightning and running up the kitchen stairs to get to the bathroom, Henry following as fast as he could.

She had arrived at work, an hour later than Elizabeth was hoping for due to her horrible morning sickness taking over the rest of the morning. However, it had now luckily gone away for now so she had managed to get to work. Despite an over worrying Henry insisting she take the day off until she got to see a doctor, which being Secretary of State she would be able to be seen that day. But her busy schedule just didn't have room, and there wasn't enough time to cancel any of today's things so it would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Blake rushed over to the lift upon getting notified of her arrival, a bag of fresh bagels from the café in hand and a cup of coffee… oh shit caffeinated coffee. Good job she was planning on telling him and Nadine straight away about the baby, or else she would have to think of an alternative reason as to why she wouldn't be drinking the coffee, which wouldn't be good going by the reference she wasn't meant to be a good liar.

As soon as Blake was stood in front of her Elizabeth could smell the bagels and felt the nausea ride into her stomach as bile raised into her throat causing her to physically gag and turn as pale as a ghost. Blake obviously noticed due to him asking in a rather concerned tone "Ma'am are you alright?" He frowned as he watched his boss who was defiantly in distress and clearly unwell.

"I want to see you and Nadine in my office before the meeting." She managed to say before adding "And I need to go." She said stuttering with a cough before running off to the bathroom in her office before she embarrassed herself by being sick in front of her staff.

Blake turned around with a frown as his eyes followed the Secretary as she turned the corner to her office. Before deciding it was best to go and tell Nadine who was still in her office prepping for this mornings' meeting that Elizabeth wanted to see them both.

Just as she was coughing up the last of the sick and heaving a few times, Elizabeth heard a knock on her office door. Grabbing a cloth from the side and wiping her mouth, she stood slowly and carefully in case of dizziness and flushed the toilet. Then rinsed her mouth and washed her hands before leaving her office bathroom and opening her office door to find Blake and Nadine standing there, both with a look of worry on their faces.

Honestly it was bad enough Henry and her kids over worried about her, but on top of it her staff did too. She understood and she didn't mind it really. But Elizabeth didn't want them to worry so much, she was fine. She was quite healthy for somebody in their late 40s, sure a little stressed and over worked but that was just part of the job and well if she was still physically healthy then Elizabeth would be fine.

"Come in." She moved to the side and gestured for them to come in.

Her two staff members walked into the room silently toward her desk as Elizabeth closed her office door, before walking past them at a faster speed than the two turtle pace people. She got to her desk and turned around to face them, leaning on the wooden structure.

"Okay there is no easy way to say this, and there is no point beating around the bush so I'm just going to say it-." Nadine and Blake looked at her, both wearing frowns of concern mixed with curiosity as Elizabeth took a breath before continuing what she was saying. "I'm pregnant."

The two of them just stared at Elizabeth in absolute shock and bewilderment, which may have only lasted a few seconds to a maximum of a minute. But to Elizabeth felt like hours. However, when it came to one of them speaking first Nadine decided to speak up. Even if a little stuttery "Well uh congratulations."

"Thank you, Nadine." She gave a small smile and turned her head toward Blake who was still clearly in shock. "Blake? Are you okay there?" Elizabeth had to admit though, Blake's shocked face was somewhat funny and she couldn't help the little smirk that formed over her features.

After a few seconds he blinked a few times and cleared his throat, stuttering over his words and clearly very awkward and nervously he spoke "Uh yes ma'am… um congratulations."

"Thank you Blake. Could you also make sure there's no food in the meeting room, as you might have worked out I have pretty bad morning sickness. Which doesn't help with this job." She walked around to the other side of her desk as she spoke before looking back at the two "And Nadine can you get me a meeting with President Dalton and Russel Jackson as soon as please, I think they should know about this today rather than later."

"Okay and Ma'am Daisy is also pregnant, she told us all yesterday. During the meeting when you was at the White House." Elizabeth took a deep breath and sat down at her desk chair, she defiantly wasn't expecting that. And now somewhat knew what it was like for Blake and Nadine when she dropped the pregnancy bombshell just now.

"Okay, I would like a meeting with her. Just to make sure everything is okay for her and anything we can do to make the pregnancy and when she has the baby to be a little bit easier for her."

"Of course, I will let her know. Actually you have 5 minutes free after briefing, you could just ask her to go with you to your office." Elizabeth nodded at Nadine's words "Okay I will phone Russel Jackson for your meeting and tell Daisy." Nadine turned around and left the room, leaving Elizabeth and a slightly awkward and silent Blake.

"I will um go and make sure that there is no food in the meeting room. Unfortunately I can't guarantee the same about the coffee." He had guessed that due to him having coffee when she had to run off that was partly the reason for her being ill.

"Don't worry, I will just run into here if it gets too much." She smiled and Blake left her office, going into the meeting room.

As she heard the door close Elizabeth decided to take the moments peace to herself, finally getting her mind fully around the idea she was pregnant. Placing one hand on her stomach, which at this current moment apart from the slight early pregnancy bloating was barely even a bump. She gently ran her hand over her stomach in a sense to bond with the tiny baby that was inside her. This child might have not been planned, but Elizabeth already knew she loved it. She couldn't wait to go on the journey of raising a child again, nurturing it, caring for it, watching it grow from a baby into its own independent person.

It was like an unexpected, unplanned miracle that just as she was preparing to say goodbye to her two oldest daughters she would still get to enjoy another child grow up. Okay, now she was hoping for a girl because she really didn't want to be in a house with three boys. As much as she loved her husband and son, Elizabeth really didn't want to be in a house full of boys.

The blonde continued to run her hand over her stomach until there was a knock from the meeting door, signalling that it was time for the meeting and that the coast was clear for there not to be any food about.

Elizabeth got up and walked out of the room into the next where everybody was waiting for her, all sitting in their usual seating arrangement. She sat down in her usual place, finding a pile of papers for her to look through during today's agenda's. Nadine leaned in toward Elizabeth's side, whispering just enough for her to hear but nobody else in the room to be able to. "How are you feeling now?" The brunette asked, with genuine concern and a slight tone of sympathy. Clearly she knew what it was like from when she had her son.

"I still feel a bit nauseous but I'm okay." She smiled at Nadine for the concern over her, making sure nobody heard.

"Okay, well I have got you a meeting with the president and Russel and I have told the staff you have a little bit of food poisoning in case you have to leave."

"Thank you Nadine." She once again smiled at her staff member before looking up, the entire team waiting to be able to start the meeting after realising that Elizabeth and Nadine were talking amongst one another.

"Okay so what's first today?" Elizabeth asked, signalling the start of the meeting.

Daisy was the first to speak. And of course there was something media related to talk about, there always was.

"Okay well, for once I actually have some good news. That speech the other day is still getting loads of hits and positive feedback online." Daisy announced with a smile.

"That's good, we actually have something positive in the media for once." She looked over at Matt who looked like he was desperately waiting to tell her something. "Matt you look like your about to explode if you don't say something." A few members laughed as Elizabeth had one of her joking smirks on, Matt going slightly red with embarrassment with her choice of words.

"Yes, um…" He cleared his throat before he began to speak properly. "I have nearly finished your speak for the trip to Russia to sign the new trade agreement. I emailed you a draft of it, so whenever you have time…"

Elizabeth cut in before he finished "…I will read it as soon as I have time, which as long as there isn't another world crisis I should be able today. Thank you Matt, and I'm sure it's amazing work like normal." She turned her head around to Jay who hadn't said anything today "Jay would you like to add anything?"

Just as Jay was about to speak Nadine spoke up "Um ma'am I just received an email from Russell Jackson in all caps saying 'What has she done? We just got a call from the Chinese President saying that it wants to end our trade agreement due to the one we are about to start in Russia.'"

"You have got to be joking." Nadine shook her head as Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. "How did they even find out? They weren't even supposed to find out until after both President Dalton and Russia sign off on the agreement." Elizabeth stood. "Okay I am going to have to sort out this mess." She began walking toward her office "Blake get me Mr Chan in five minutes, Daisy I needed to talk to you quickly."

Daisy quickly got up with her tablet in hand and followed Elizabeth into her office. As soon as she was in Elizabeth walked over to her desk, sitting on the side of it. And gestured for Daisy to sit down, following her hand gesture the woman sat down and looked at her boss. "I know Nadine told you, and I am sorry you didn't find out from me. And…" She rambled nervously before Elizabeth cut her off.

"Congratulations." She said softly, a warm smile covering her features. "If there is anything I can to do help just let me know." Daisy nodded and stood up gathering that was the end of the conversation. "Also, I think due to you being pregnant you will probably work this out soon anyway so I may as well tell you." Daisy turned back around, nearly already being at the door as Elizabeth continued. "I'm also pregnant."

Unlike everybody else that just looked at her in shock, the female spoke immediately after the words came out of Elizabeth's mouth. "I defiantly wasn't expecting that."

Just as Daisy finished speaking Russell and Blake barged into the room "Russell Jackson ma'am." Blake announced, pointing to his side at the man who just charged into her office without warning or knocking.

"Thank you, Blake." Blake left, closing the door behind him. She turned her head toward the other door, noticing Daisy had taken Russell as her que to leave. Leaving her and Russell alone, ready to roast her for the trade agreements mess. On top of it he was holding a cup of coffee, one of her many food/drink aversions that she was already beginning to smell causing her to already feel the nausea. This meeting was defiantly not going to be fun.

Elizabeth stood from her desk and walked around to the other side of her desk to where her chair was, however not sitting down yet.

"What the hell is going on, your meant to be making trade agreements. Not risking us losing them." He ranted at her with a slightly raised voice, the annoyance clear not just by how he spoke but the frown he wore on his features.

"And that's what I was about to do before you barged in, Blake is getting minister Chan on video call and Russia hasn't said anything about cancelling the deal. Which in case they do I will make sure to speak to them before they get the chance to." She argued back despite the ever growing nausea thanks to the morning sickness and the added of Russell's coffee. She took a deep breath as she finished speaking trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"Well then get on the phone to him. Then we are going to the White House so you can tell our President what is going on." He said before walking over to her side of the desk so he could speak to Minister Chan as well when he came onto the video call, making the smell of coffee even stronger literally right under Elizabeth's nose. Totally oblivious to Elizabeth's paling face Russell continued "So what did you…" Before he could finish Elizabeth rushed into her office bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Russell being concerned, cautiously slowly walked toward the bathroom and knocked on its door despite it being open.

"Are you okay?" He frowned with worry, unknowing to what was going on.

"Do I look okay?" She asked while gagging. Russell placed the cup on the floor and went to get some water from the usually had coffee table and brought it over to her, kneeling next to her and rubbing her back.

"I'm guessing this is why you needed to talk to me and Dalton." He had a soft tone to his voice, unlike the one he had moments ago as he had a go at Elizabeth before.

Keeping her head over the toilet, Elizabeth nodded before turning her head to him and saying. "I'm pregnant." Russell sighed, they could talk about this another time. He could tell she didn't need a lecture right now, he could tell Elizabeth was suffering and didn't need him to have a go at her as well.

"Okay, well your certainly not going to be able to talk to minister Chan. So head to the White House and I will talk to him." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but Russell gave her a warning glare to tell her to not go against his order. Instead she just nodded and Russell handed her the glass of water he had got for her, handing it to the blonde. Elizabeth took a few sips before standing up.

"Thank you Russell." She smiled and walked out of her office.

"Blake I am heading to the White House now, Russell is going to handle the call with the Chinese Minister." Elizabeth announced to Blake, who was busy arranging things on the computer. He turned his head around to look at his boss, before standing up.

"Okay, I will get your coat." He was about to turn and go into Elizabeth's office when she stopped him.

"No, it's warm out. I don't need my coat. I'll see you in a bit." She smiled and turned around, beginning to walk out before anything other than a "Bye ma'am" from Blake could be said.

When she finally got to the White House, after having to stop due to the motion of the driving causing her to feel sick again, Elizabeth still feeling slightly uneasy in her stomach made her way to the Oval Office. When she got to the door, noticing Conrad's assistant wasn't at her desk Elizabeth knocked on the door, hoping the president was there.

After an almost instant "Come in" from Conrad, Elizabeth walked into the room nervously and closed the door. Conrad smiled as he seen her "Hello Bess." He stood and walked over to the sofa, gesturing her to sit down, him doing so himself as he once again spoke "I heard you needed to talk to me."

Elizabeth cleared her throat and went over to the sofa's, sitting on the one across from him. The blonde shuffled in the chair, feeling uncomfortable, uneasy and edgy. Something Conrad instantly noticed.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked full of apprehension at his Secretary of State who seems to be in some kind of secret panic over something.

She knew the best way would be the same way she had handled the announcement all day, just saying it and getting it over and done with. So doing that, Elizabeth once again cleared her throat and spoke up "I'm pregnant, sir." She evidently scrunched up her face once she had said it, awaiting the defiant having-a-go-at she was about to receive.

"You're pregnant" Conrad more stated to himself than asking Elizabeth, trying to process the news. She sat there rigid, silently as he did. Getting more and more nervous by the second as she waited for her boss to say something to her.

He then looked at her, a frown of anger sprawled across his features. He was mad, defiantly mad there was no way you could deny that and Conrad hadn't even spoken yet.

"How on earth could you let this happen?" And there it was, the lecture Elizabeth had been dreading but just as well expecting. His voice was low with frustration, his eyes glaring at her as he stood up and looked down at her. Elizabeth looked down at her lap, like a kid getting severely punished by their parent. "I can't believe you could be so stupid as to fall pregnant now, you're the Secretary of State. It's not appropriate for you to have a baby now! We can't just find somebody off the street make them Secretary of State for a few months then catch you up when you get back. You have made relationships with countries and leaders around the world and in the Presidential party you work for. We don't have time to get somebody to make these relationships again only to have to put them into a new position or fire them straight after."

Elizabeth shot her head up, tears in her eyes as she got shouted at. However, she used her upset to turn into anger as she shouted back at Conrad standing up and glaring at him right back, standing her ground. "You think me and Henry planned this? You think we just thought 'hey let's have a baby, that's a pretty good damn plan when our country and world need me' hey? No, we didn't these things happen. We took the precautions if you must know and we were careful but you don't just stop sleeping with your husband because you have a high ranking job in the running of the country."

"Well you certainly didn't do a good job at preventing it." He fought back, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the room.

"You know what, I don't have to answer to you. And I defiantly don't need this argument right now."

She was about to leave when Russell opened the door, instantly noticing a red faced teary but clearly angry Elizabeth and a fuming Conrad.

"I'm guessing you told him about the baby?" He whispered to Elizabeth, in case that wasn't the cause of Elizabeth's distress and Conrad's clear annoyance. Though if it wasn't then he would like to know what has caused the scene he had just walked in on. Elizabeth nodded before walking off and closing the door behind her. She headed back to work and spent the rest of the day by herself in her office, still annoyed from the argument. Once she finally got home she ate and went straight to bed, she was absolutely exhausted from the day of telling everybody. However, not before a private celebration of their unexpected miracle of their new baby.

* * *

 **I know Conrad is a bit out of character in this chapter but I just wanted to add a bit of drama to the chapter, and there will be an apology in the next chapter plus it won't affect their friendship in the story. So despite the small and rare piece I hope you liked it.**

 **(Any mistakes you find and notify me on or any I realise later on I will update.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so it is nearly 2AM and I have finally finished this chapter, I have not proof read it yet but I feel like you all deserve an update as it has been far too long which I apologise for. And I don't know when I will be in the mood to or have time to go through it (proof reading is not one of my strong points, and I hate it with a passion. I cannot stand reading my own writing for too long) I have read through bits of it and had people's opinions on some of it so hopefully it won't be too bad. And when I have read though it and corrected mistakes I will update it, so you can wait until then if you wish to.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. I hope the next chapter will be on sooner than this one.**

"Good morning Mrs McCord… Mr McCord" The female doctor smiled and gestured toward the chairs on the opposite side of her desk for the couple to sit down, as the brunette, middle aged woman sat down herself.

"Good morning Dr Roseaan" Elizabeth replied, a slight nervousness hinted in her tone-of-voice once her and Henry were sat on their own seats, her hands going down to the handle of her purse bag fiddling with the loose threads of the worn out leather hinting at her obvious tension which had been eminent in her voice just seconds ago.

"Good morning" Henry took one of Elizabeth's hands, halting the fussing of her bag. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her slightly trembling hand. She didn't know why she was so nervous, Elizabeth already knew that she were pregnant. Maybe it was just the fact she had an idea of how risky a pregnancy could be in the early forties, or that a job as stressful as hers could have consequences on the developing baby. Either way, baby, stressful job, and mid-age, was not a good combination and definitely not three things that should be put together.

Noting at the apprehension her patient was showing Dr Roseann decided to reassure the blonde before going into the logics and difficulties of a pregnancy with Elizabeth's circumstances "Okay, so as you say. You are pretty much one hundred percent sure you are pregnant, and we have took a blood sample to confirm it." The brunette leaned backward in her chair, relaxing herself as to create a more informal atmosphere which she hoped would help calm the blonde at least in the smallest "I'm not going to lie, this pregnancy is risky. But with regular appointments, monitoring, and support from your staff and family, I am sure you will have a fairly straightforward pregnancy."

Elizabeth simply nodded; her tension had reduced a little. But still very much there. Her bones tight with anxiety, sitting straight and stiff in her chair and not allowing herself to relax and calm down at her doctors words. Doctor Roseaan had been her doctor since she was in her early 20's, despite moving around to different states and areas of the country. Elizabeth wasn't one who needed to go to the doctors regularly and if it was an emergency she would go to the emergency doctors or the emergency department at the hospital. So otherwise she could travel to see her own doctor, the one who knew her. That also meant that Doctor Roseaan had been her doctor through all three of her previous pregnancies, she knew Elizabeth's anxieties from all her pregnancies. It was just an added bonus that her speciality was Midwifery, having trained as a midwife before being a doctor.

"You had a stressful time in the CIA, but your pregnancies been successful and you had no problems. So with monitoring and listening to your body, I think this pregnancy will also go fairly smooth. I will book a scan for eight weeks when we have your results so we know how far you are."

Elizabeth nodded "Thank you doctor" The blonde was somewhat at ease from her doctors reassurances, though she would always be cautious and careful and worrying. It was a mother's priogratvie. And she only wanted what was best for the tiny foetus growing inside her.

Henry who had been listening to Dr Roseaan intently the entire time decided to speak up following his wife, repeating her thanks to the doctor. He smiled gratefully at the woman in front of him before speaking "Yes, thank you Dr Roseaan" He was also worried about all the risks following a mid-age and stressful pregnancy, but he had kept his unease at bay for the sake of Elizabeth. He didn't want her worrying more. However, the doctor had calmed down his concerns considerably.

"No problem, is there any concerns in particular you would like to raise? Or symptoms that are causing issues?" She decided to ask before booking an appointment for the end of the week for the conformation appointment and post-conformation discussion.

"Apart from the morning sickness, the constant need to pee and hormones making me swim in a pool of emotions, you know the usual pregnancy symptoms…" Elizabeth let out a gentle laugh and continued "They aren't really causing a problem"

The doctor nodded, making a note in Elizabeth's written file to type up after the appointment "And how about with your job? It must cause at least a little inconvenience?"

In sync, Elizabeth and Henry both spoke. Giving different answers. Elizabeth answered with a "No" while Henry landed on a firm "Yes" causing the blond to turn her head toward her husband and protest against his disagreement "How would you know? I'm the one literally going through it." She spoke with a harsh voice, her mood swinging from relatively calm to mad at her husband in a matter of seconds.

Henry's mouth fell slightly agape at Elizabeth's sudden outburst; he was only going by what she had told him. Which to Henry sounded like his wife's pregnancy symptoms was even in the slightest, an inconvenience "Well… you did say that yesterday you threw up twice from the smell of coffee, which is present at work all the time. You told me that you had to stop in the middle of paper work… several times for your bladder. I would say that is quite inconvenient" He calmly fought his case, causing Elizabeth to sigh and calm down.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Elizabeth gave him an apologetic smile, Henry moving his hand to hers and rubbing his thumb over the top of it. This time to reassure her that she didn't need to apologise, rather than to reassure her nerves like before.

"Okay, well I think that's it, I will sort everything out and then I will probably see you next week" Dr Roseaan spoke and stood up from her seat, walking around to the other side of the table to shake Henry and Elizabeth's hands once the couple had gathered their things and stood from their chairs. "It was good to see you both" She smiled at the pair, as she spoke and shook hands with them.

"Thank you, Dr Roseaan" Elizabeth shook her doctor's hand in response and offered an equally warm smile at the female.

"Yes, thank you" Henry said at his turn to shake her hand, and soon the couple left.

Reality hit like a ton of bricks, when the middle aged duo left the room to find Elizabeth's security detail waiting outside the room, standing around the waiting room, and in a stance down the hall.

Elizabeth let out a long, irritated sigh in frustration before turning toward Henry "Back to Madam Secretary life it is" Henry could hint the annoyance and slight sadness in her voice, he knew Elizabeth had grown to love the job but he also knew with a baby on the way she would rather just be a mother than have to work all the time.

Henry wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her side to his as he spoke softly into her hair in a whisper so only she could hear "I promise we'll have a fun evening"

Elizabeth moved her head up to meet his eyes "Promise?"

"Promise" They exchanged a quick kiss before walking out of the doctors surgery, the couple going different ways. Henry to the war college and Elizabeth getting into the car to go to the state department, ready to start their busy day at work.

It was at 3pm that Elizabeth had been called to the White House to meet with Conrad and his chief of staff, causing her nausea to return as nerves danced around her stomach. She stood at the door of the Oval Office, her hand gripping hold of the metal door handle as she determined whether she needed to run off to the bathroom or get this probably horrible meeting over and done with. Deciding to get it over and done with, knowing there wasn't an immediate threat she was going to throw up; Elizabeth opened the office door and hesitantly walked into the room.

She walked in to find Russel and Conrad standing at the President's desk, previously looking at a piece of paper. However, now they had directed their eyes toward the blonde who had walked into the office. Elizabeth turned around and closed the door before walking toward them, greeting to them as she approached "Good evening Mr President, Russell" She paused as she stood still when close enough, taking a deep breath trying to calm down her nerve and pregnancy related nausea.

Conrad instantly noticed Elizabeth's tension, having been her boss and friend for over 10 years "You okay Bess?"

Elizabeth nodded and placed her hand unconsciously on her stomach, admittedly she wasn't feeling the best and it she was getting more and more nauseous "Yeah, I just feel a bit… sick"

"Okay, well we need to talk. But if you need to leave, you know where my private bathroom next to the office is. You can use it. Let's go and sit down on the couch" His voice was soft and kind trying to create a calm atmosphere and to show Elizabeth he was there for her.

"I will leave you two be" Russell spoke up; he knew the two of them needed to have this meeting without him. They didn't need both Russell and Conrad, and it was clear that she didn't need both of them there when she was sick. Conrad nodded, Elizabeth forming a small smile which Russell returned, before he walked out and closed the door.

As soon as the office door was shut Elizabeth and Conrad walked over to the sofas sitting on one across from each other.

"I wanted to apologise for my reaction to your pregnancy yesterday-" Conrad started, breaking the secondary silence in the room. Elizabeth looked up from where she was watching her fingers twiddle around with each other, once she heard her bosses' confession. Once he had her full attention Conrad continued "It was a bit of a shock but I know, I've seen you have three kids. I know you can do this. And I am here to support you, anything you need just ask. I know you will want some time off so I have created a list of temporary replacements already, I want you to decide who you trust and can work with and anybody else that isn't on the list we can certainly consider" Conrad leaned forward giving Elizabeth the paper he had been looking at when she walked in, he had picked it up on their way to the couches.

Elizabeth took the paper with a deep breath, the nausea still becoming more intense. She looked through the list for a few seconds before putting the sheet down on the cushion next to her and clearing her watery throat before responding to the list Conrad had presented to her "Well I think I could work with them all. However if I had to pick somebody, it would be my Chief of Staff. I have worked with Miss Toliver for two years and we have quite a good work relationship. I know she would keep me informed-" Elizabeth had to close her eyes and take a breath before she could continue, Conrad instantly knowing she was feeling worse. When she had been in the CIA and was pregnant with Jason Elizabeth had to leave for a month due to constantly being sick, he knew how Elizabeth went when she was about to be ill, he had also helped her during her morning sickness a couple of times when Isabelle wasn't around.

Just like he had unfortunately predicted, Elizabeth shot up from the sofa rushing off toward the bathroom that Conrad said she could use and instantly emptying the contence on her stomach once leaning over the toilet. A few seconds later Conrad was kneeling down beside her a cup of water in hand as he tried to rub her back in soothing circles until she had presumably finished and lifted her head up. Silently he lifted the cup for her to take, the blonde responding with a whispered "Thank you" as she gratefully took the cup and had a couple of sips of water.

"I remember your last pregnancy you were sick, if you need time off-"

Elizabeth cut of what Conrad was about to say, she didn't need time off. Jason was all day every day, hardly eating or drinking because she could only keep crackers and plain biscuits down. Compared to the pregnancy before this was classed as a walk in the park so far, she knew it would take its toll on her eventually but for now she was okay "No, it's okay. I don't need time off." Elizabeth took another sip of water.

"Okay, but if you change your mind the offer is always there" Elizabeth simply nodded and flushed the toilet; she then began to slowly get up with a little help from the president. "Now, I want you to go home" Elizabeth once again nodded, she knew she wasn't going to win this. Ultimately he was her boss and the president and his word went, and a part of Elizabeth was more than happy to obey this request. She really needed the rest.

At 5PM Elizabeth walked through the doors of the house, Henry entering with her as Conrad had asked him to come to the White House and go home with her. He took her bag and took off her coat placing them where they were stored when she was at home, before Henry took his own coat off and hung it up.

He then pulled Elizabeth into an embrace, placing a kiss to her forehead "You go and rest and I will make something simple for dinner. I will also get the kids to come in and keep you company if you want" Elizabeth sighed, she really wanted to see her youngest daughter. All their children could make her smile and Elizabeth loved them all equally but she just really wanted Alison at that moment. Plus Jason wasn't even speaking to her, so she doubted he would want to look after her.

"If you see Ali ask her to come in please" She asked weakly.

Just as Henry nodded there was a voice coming from the stairs, their brunette daughters' "I'm not in trouble am I? I heard you wanted to see me." Both Henry and Elizabeth turned to face their daughter as she came down the last few steps and landing in the lounge with her parents "Gosh mum, you look terrible. Are you okay?" Alison's features turned into a frown as she looked at her mother's pale complexion, and the weak facial expressions she wore. The natural brightness of her blue eyes dull.

"Gee, thanks noodle-" The blonde started with a hint of sarcasm and fake offence, she knew she must look absolutely rubbish and it wasn't like anybody she knew would hold their opinions back. But it was good, at least they were honest and not afraid of potentially offending her "I'm okay sweetheart, just been a bit ill that's all. And you're not in trouble, I just wanted to know if you want to go and watch a film in mine and your dads room for a bit with me?"

"I love that idea, and it means I can show you my new favourite film. It's about fashion" Ali said enthusiastically as she and Elizabeth walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, Henry going into the kitchen to cook the dinner.

As he walked into the kitchen, the noise of Jason's video game from the TV room filled the air in the adjoined kitchen. As Jason had been off about the news yesterday and not speaking to Elizabeth or himself since, Henry had guessed that Jason was not happy about the new arrival to the family and decided to go and speak to him. He had given his son enough time to adjust to the announcement and had given him time to himself. He walked from the kitchen and into the TV room, his youngest kid not even noticing that he had walked in, eyes glued to the TV screen while his hands blindly crafted around the remote. It was only when Henry moved behind the sofa, distracting Jason with a hair ruffle that the young teen turned around after pausing the game.

He glared at his father, a frown knotted on his forehead at the distraction Henry had caused "What?!" His voice was harsh, angry, and disrespectful to his dad.

Henry ignored the comment, letting it slide this once as he wanted to connect with his son. Not push Jason away "Look kid, I know it's a shock finding out your mom is pregnant. And at your age you don't want a little brother or sister around the house. But it wasn't planned, these things just happen."

"Hold on so I have to have a safe sex talk, so I don't get a girl pregnant. But when it's you and mom it's 'oh well we accidentally had a baby, oh well these things happen?!'" The teen kept his voice raised as he spoke to Henry.

Just as Henry was about to respond to his sons' remark a voice in the background interrupted him "Me and your father are adults and are married, so yes it is different for us." She spoke with a stern tone as the blonde walked toward the males, Henry turning around and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Why aren't you in bed watching a film with Ali?" He whispered to her, not wanting Jason to hear their conversation and the concern over his wife at that current time.

"She is setting up the DVD and I needed some water so I came downstairs."

Jason interrupted the couple with a loud huff "It still doesn't change the fact that you tell us not to be irresponsible when having sex, but then you go off and be irresponsible during sex."

"Jason, things happen that can't be controlled like your mother falling pregnant. Like I said it wasn't planned and we were responsible."

"Not that it's any of your business considering you are the kid and we are the adults. And as such we don't have to justify anything to you."

"You know what you said to me when we had the sex talk? If you can't guarantee you won't get the girl pregnant-" He paused for a second before continuing "don't do it." He punctuated all the words before standing up and walking toward the kitchen stairs, his parents turning around.

"Do not walk away from us young man." Henry said with a raised voice, causing Jason to stop and turn his head toward them.

"We are the adults here; we make the rules for you. We do not have the same rules as you as we are older and the parents, when you get married you will understand. Until then, you do as we say. You live in our house you live by our rules, we try to make it fair but if you are just going to push us and say the rules are not fair now, we can easily show you what unfair is. It is illegal for you to have sex at your age, and when you get to that age when you can we would support you if something like this happened, same as the girls if it happened to them. Like we said, these things do happen. And like I just said when it happens by accident me and your dad will help, but until you are married or in a long term relationship and are of age the advice of 'if you can't guarantee you won't get the female pregnant, don't do it' remains." Elizabeth spoke this time, making sure their son understood. He simply nodded and walked up the stairs, not looking back at the pair.

Once back upstairs Elizabeth and Alison sat on her and Henrys bed, leaning against the headboard at the top of the double bed. As the movie played, Elizabeth decided to engage with a conversation with her daughter. They hadn't really talked about the pregnancy and despite her daughter being caring, and supportive Elizabeth wanted to make sure that her daughter was okay with it all and to be able to reassure her of any worries her youngest daughter has.

"So, Noodle. Are you looking forward to being a big sister again?" She decided to go for an easy start, a general conversation instead of one that showed she was checking the situation with her daughter.

Alison turned her head toward Elizabeth, a genuine smile on her features "Yeah, I'm excited. I love young kids and looking after them, and I want to help. And if it's a girl you have to let me be the baby clothes picker."

She let out a light hearted laugh at her daughter's response, her own response coming soon after "Well, with you as their personal stylist I think she will be the best dressed baby in the whole world."

Alison smiled, however soon turning into a frown of curiosity. Hesitating for a few seconds before speaking "What does it feel like… Being pregnant? Knowing there is a baby inside you."

Elizabeth sighed and placed her hand on her stomach, looking down at her already slightly curved belly. She wasn't surprised she was already beginning to show, only a few weeks pregnant. After having three kids previously, her bump being slightly bigger and starting a little earlier each time. The blonde looked back at the brunette and began to explain her answer to her daughters question "It's strange, and amazing at the same time. It still feels so-" Elizabeth shrugged trying to find the word "Surreal, that a baby. A real human being is inside you. It gives you this pride that as a woman you can do the greatest thing, carry another life inside you."

Alison smiled at her slightly teary mother "I can't wait to experience that… one day" Both females let out a light-hearted laugh, Elizabeth wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall with her thumb.

"Good, because if you were pregnant at your age me and your father would not be happy. Plus you are not of age to have sex yet."

Alison looked downward and let out a small sigh, guilty about the time she had nearly taken a boy to her room to lose her virginity to. Ali was glad Stevie changed her mind and stopped them, looking back. At the time she was a little more than a bit angry at her older sibling for doing that.

Noticing Alison's sudden change in behaviour, Elizabeth immediately jumped to the conclusion her baby girl had already had sex "Have you had sex?" The blonde asked, an eye brow furrowed as she kept her voice calm; she didn't want her daughter to shut off when they were both connecting with one another. Something they could hardly do anymore with her busy job.

Alison's eyes widened and looked at her mother, quickly denying the question "No, no. I haven't-" The young brunette said quickly and rather panicked, not wanting her mom to think she had done that. However, she began to speak again more quietly "But, I um… I nearly did." Alison looked back down, avoiding Elizabeth's gaze.

The blonde sighed and wrapped her arm around her daughter's small frame, pulling her to her side and showing Alison that she was not angry with her. Alison looked back up at her mother, with sorrowful eyes, apologising to her with them "I'm not angry with you, yes I am angry you nearly had sex underage and upset that you hadn't told me. No matter how old you are I want to be there to be able to support you and so you are safe and don't end up regretting it." Elizabeth reassuringly smiled at her daughter who returned one and wrapped one of her arms around her mother, sharing a quick embrace before they pulled away again.

"I love you mom" The brunette spoke after the hug had ended.

"I love you too noodle" Elizabeth brushed her fingers though Alison's silky hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and the three other members of the family were standing there, Henry with a stack of food "You don't mind if we join you?" Stevie asked, a small grin appearing on her features.

Elizabeth turned her head to Alison, awaiting confirmation from her daughter who nodded. The blonde turned her head back around to her family "Of course you can"

"First somebody wanted to say something" Stevie turned her head to her younger brother, eyeing him as she waited for him to speak. Elizabeth's eyes also landed on her son, one of her brows raised awaiting what he had to say.

"I am sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to have a go at you and dad. I'm just finding it difficult, a new baby in the house." He spoke sincerely, meaning what he had said. Jason walked over to the bed and got onto it sitting next to his mother and cuddling up to her, Elizabeth looked at Henry and Stevie in surprise at her son's uncharacteristic actions. But soon wrapped her arm around him, holding her baby boy close to her.

Soon Henry and Stevie joined them on the bed and the family enjoyed the rest of the evening in bed, snacking out on food, talking and laughing while watching Alison's film.


End file.
